Jon's Warning to Belor
Jon has a dream that could spell doom for the 'Stair Master' Forshadowing Jon was asleep, he knew that, and yet he felt wide awake in the dream. He had read that at times dreams became a shadowy reflection of the true world and the words of his old master, Zatara came back to him: “In those times, the dream world may show you things, insights into the future or past, old friends long gone…it may even deliver to you dire warnings of pending danger…” The dream didn’t seem to be that threatening. It was just a large room of gaming tables. Throngs of people gambled, drank and ate to their hearts content. In the centre of the room, surrounded by four guards was a large, golden lamp. Suddenly a familiar figure caught the sorcerer’s eye. Was that Belor? It was indeed, the fighter, supporting a woman on each knee was engaged in a game, tankards of ale lined up to slake his thirst and an entire side of mutton for his hunger. It was then that Jon heard a woman’s voice…Xanesha’s voice… “The ritual must be performed exactly or the greed in their hearts will be lost to the master...” Suddenly, the scene shifted, racing North(?) to an ancient citadel where, veiled in shadow, someone sat upon a throne watching the scene on the Paradise intently, a look of hunger in their eyes. Jon bolted upright, gasping for breath. The malevolent evil had been an almost palpable force around the being. Was this the mysterious RuneLord he feared? Maybe… But more important was the possible meaning of the dream. This gambling tournament Belor was so intent on entering…the fighters general attitude towards the acquisition of wealth and pleasure. If it was true that the dark power behind the recent events was indeed feeding off peoples greed then the warrior was in grave danger. After all, what did they really know about the Paradise or its owner? The Warning Delivered The next morning Jon sort out his companion. “Belor, a moment?” “What is it Wizard?” Belor asked, stifling a yawn. “The Paradise,” Jon started, not bothering to correct the fighter, “I think you should reconsider entering this tournament.” "What?! Why? That blue chip cost me considerable time and money wizard! (:P) Belor snapped back at Jon “But what do you really know about the financier behind it?” Jon implored, “remember in both Sandpoint and Magnamar, the Skinsaw cult targeted the greedy in order to empower their hidden master? The Paradise would be a veritable feast for such a being!” Belor paused before calming down, knowing he was always as grumpy as a troll in the morning "Well that could said of most of the places I go Jon, but this time I actually have a chance to make my wishes come true! Well only one wish but still! Could u imagine what I could do with a wish? A wish Jon!" “If you cannot be persuaded to abandon this course of action,” Jon said with an exasperated sigh, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. He was, after all, trying the help the man, to improve the relations within the group that had been neglected to this point. “At least don’t sneak off again!” Belor’s eyes widened slightly. “Yes, I knew you headed out on that first night at the Turtleback,” Jon confirmed, “If you insist on participating, then let me accompany you…better yet, the entire group should go…just in case…” Belor let out a bellowing laugh and slapped Jon on the back so hard he stumbled a little "Well of course! It's always handy having a man that can shoot fire from his fingers at a serious card game! We should all go just in case, as you say, there might be trouble but if not and it all goes to plan I will have one of my wishes come true...." Before Jon could reply, Belor slapped him on the back again "HA HA its settled! come! I can see the sun! its time for my morning ale!" Without another word Belor down the path and set off to find a tavern but keeping a close eye out for a priest on the way. Jon wasn't the only one who could shoot fire at the moment but unfortunately for Belor, it wasn't from his fingers. Category:Journal Entry